<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запах Ричарда by Plastic_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474394">Запах Ричарда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind'>Plastic_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Канон!вёрс с андроидами [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Tuning, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Scent Kink, Technophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард пахнет порохом, металлом и новой техникой.</p><p>Не самые редкие и неожиданные для ДПД запахи, поэтому Гэвин не сразу обратил внимание на эту метаморфозу, произошедшую с его андроидом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Канон!вёрс с андроидами [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запах Ричарда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat">Nusyathecat</a></p><p>Вообще всё началось с её же фразы: «Хэдю Ричарду запах новой техники, пороха и металла, не решила пока, это будет его собственный запах или что-то вроде той же парфюмерии, которая с пластика не исчезает так  быстро».</p><p>И я, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, пошла писать историю))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ричард пахнет порохом, металлом и новой техникой.</p><p>Не самые редкие и неожиданные для ДПД запахи, поэтому Гэвин не сразу обратил внимание на эту метаморфозу, произошедшую с его андроидом.</p><p>После Революции многое изменилось. </p><p>Появились новые сферы услуг, ориентированные на андроидов, а прежние получили неожиданные направления для развития. Чего только стоят тириумные коктейли и десерты, тюнинг корпусов и андроидские тату, которые снискали в последнее время небывалую популярность. И вот последнее веяние моды — собственные запахи и вкусы. </p><p>Андроиды, стремительно осознающие свою индивидуальность наравне с девиантностью, желали обрести то, что выражало бы психологические ощущения посредством физических проявлений. Разнообразие вкусов и запахов андроидской химии, полировочных и смазочных материалов, появившихся за последние годы, до сих пор поражало воображение таких неискушённых в подобных вопросах кожаных мешков, как Гэвин.</p><p>Но ему даже в голову не приходило, что холодный и рациональный с виду RK900 может питать слабость к этим новомодным штукам.</p><p>Гэвин иногда представлял, как предложит Ричарду попробовать съедобные для человека смазку или полировку для корпуса со вкусом спелой малины или свежесваренного кофе. Да, уже и такие изобрели. И да, он совершенно случайно увидел эту рекламу, заинтересовался и пошёл читать отзывы. </p><p>Но каждый раз, когда он собирался намекнуть на что-то подобное, сталкивался с проницательным и спокойным взглядом Ричарда — и, неминуемо краснея, снова делал выбор в пользу нейтрального варианта без вкуса, отправляя его в список заказываемых по сети товаров.</p><p>Странность с этим внезапно появившимся новым запахом была ещё и в том, что в доме Гэвина, где они проводили большую часть внерабочего времени с тех пор, как отношения перешли в более личную плоскость, не появилось никаких новых средств для ухода за корпусом. Он специально перенюхал все баллончики и термоконтейнеры, которые нашёл, в попытке отследить источник нового аромата, но так и не обнаружил.</p><p>Запах был слабый, едва заметный. И если бы Гэвин не обладал столь тонким обонянием от природы, то и дальше бы пребывал в неведении. Проще всего было спросить Ричарда напрямую, но хотелось докопаться до истины самостоятельно. Профессиональная деформация — это вам не шутка.</p><p>В моменты близости запах практически не проявлялся: лишь иногда, уже проваливаясь в дрёму после секса, Гэвин чувствовал, как тот проступал, будто призрак, на грани сна и яви. Он тогда притирался к Ричарду как можно ближе, утыкаясь носом в шею, где запах был наиболее ощутим, и отключался с довольной улыбкой на губах.</p><p>***</p><p>Запах пороха и металла всегда его успокаивал. </p><p>Он напоминал о еженедельных вылазках на стрельбище, которые Гэвин старался не пропускать, если только не валился с ног во время тяжёлого расследования. Тем более, что на тренировочном полигоне ДПД была возможность пристреляться из разных видов оружия, которыми во время повседневной службы никто из полицейских не пользовался. </p><p>Раньше он ездил на тренировочный полигон один, теперь ему составлял компанию Ричард. Тот с характерной для андроида точностью и скоростью отрабатывал базовый минимум, а потом предпочитал сосредоточиться на наблюдении за человеческой тактикой.</p><p>Гэвина всегда напрягало постороннее внимание в такие моменты, поэтому он предпочитал выбирать время, когда на стрельбище почти никого не было. Ради одного этого готов был вставать по выходным в невыносимую рань. </p><p>При всём том, что Ричард следил за тренировками Гэвина пристально и цепко, его взгляд и интерес скорее успокаивали. В тот момент, когда Гэвин смотрел на мишень через оптический прицел, он полностью отключался от мира, и внимание Ричарда, остававшегося вне поля зрения, ощущалось как надёжно прикрытый тыл.</p><p>Он отработал несколько подходов в стрельбе на дальность из разных позиций. Поднялся с нагретого за время долгого лежания покрытия и снял защитные наушники. Отследил бесшумно юркнувшего за гильзами специализированного робота-уборщика и обернулся к Ричарду. Кивнул молча, ещё не успев полностью включиться во внешний мир, и отправился сдавать винтовку и расписываться за количество патронов.</p><p>Уже на выходе с территории стрельбищ, спускаясь по длинной лестнице вслед за Ричардом на парковку, он зацепился взглядом за странно бликанувший на солнце маленький круг, похожий на диод, но находящийся за андроидским ухом. Когда Ричард обернулся, стало видно второй такой же, расположенный симметрично с другой стороны.</p><p>Гэвин пару дней изучал затылок своего андроида со всех возможных ракурсов, стараясь делать это ненавязчиво и незаметно, но не нашёл никаких видимых изменений в текстуре скина. Без освещающих нужную зону прямых солнечных лучей там не было и намёка на что-то инородное.</p><p>Сдаваться он не привык и под предлогом полировки корпуса пропальпировал каждый квадратный сантиметр шейных пластин RK900 — и опять ничего.</p><p>Ричард, в свойственной ему манере, поймал Гэвина за запястье, когда тот закончил наносить на чёрный корпус защитный состав, являвшийся безвредным для человека, и усадил себе на колени.</p><p>— Любопытство сгубило кошку, Гэвин.</p><p>Он нахмурился, понимая, что как бы ни шифровался, Ричард, вероятно, раскусил его ещё в момент на стрельбище, если не раньше.</p><p>— Смотрю ты прокачал не только свой словарь, но и чувство юмора. Оказывается, ты полон секретов, жестянка.</p><p>— А ты как открытая книга, мой любимый кожаный мешок.</p><p>Гэвин поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться на жёстких коленях поудобнее.</p><p>— Ты сейчас в комплименты пытался или в оскорбления?</p><p>— Как тебе больше нравится. — И с намёком сжал ягодицы Гэвина несколько раз.</p><p>Оставалось только довольно засопеть и обнять Ричарда за шею.</p><p>— Мне по-всякому нравится... — Он облизал собственные губы, но от попытки Ричарда его поцеловать ловко увернулся, подставляя вместо этого лишь ухо.</p><p>И снова почувствовал уже знакомый аромат: только в этот раз тот был сильнее обычного. Гэвин, успевший было прижмуриться от осторожных поцелуев, которыми Ричард покрывал его шею, мгновенно встрепенулся и уставился на того цепким, немигающим взглядом.</p><p>— Ты пахнешь! — произнёс шёпотом, но с отчётливой восклицательной интонацией.</p><p>Ричард приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся. Продолжая хранить молчание.</p><p>— Порохом. Металлом. И немного — новой техникой.</p><p>Ухмылка превратилась в широкую и открытую улыбку, отразившуюся даже в андроидском взгляде.</p><p>Запах стал ещё более явственным. И Гэвин почувствовал прилив адреналина, будто он на стрельбище, а в руках у него суперсовременная винтовка.</p><p>— Всего-то и стоило произнести это вслух, вместо того чтобы мучаться от любопытства столько времени.</p><p>— Да ладно, жестянка, как будто ты не любишь поохотиться. — И он поёрзал у Ричарда на бёдрах с уже совершенно конкретным намёком.</p><p>***</p><p>Ричард поохотиться любил. </p><p>И предпочитал иногда это делать так неспешно и мучительно долго, что у Гэвина начинало сладко тянуть не только в паху, но и за рёбрами, и совершенно садился голос.</p><p>Вот как сегодня. Только, помимо прочего, недавний секс был сдобрен ещё и запахом пороха и металла, который во время совместного оргазма стал особенно ярким.</p><p>Отдышавшись, Гэвин перевернулся на бок, подложил локоть под голову и сипло произнёс.</p><p>— Колись давай, консерва!</p><p>Ричард, вместо того, чтобы что-то объяснять, лёг на живот и, видимо, отключил какую-то маскировку на шейной пластине за ухом. </p><p>— Можно? — Гэвин потянулся кончиками пальцев к маленькому кругу, контур которого теперь отчётливо проступал за андроидским ухом, но дотронулся, только когда услышал ответное «да, как тебе больше нравится», утонувшее в подушке.</p><p>Обвёл светящийся бледно-голубым контур в форме кольца, погладил середину. Запах, успевший стать едва заметным, снова начал усиливаться. Чуть надавил и помассировал — Ричард механически вздрогнул.</p><p>Забыв о недавней усталости, Гэвин уселся ему на ноги и приласкал уже полностью светящиеся зоны за ушами с обеих сторон. Ричард под ним мелко и безостановочно завибрировал. </p><p>Гэвин на мгновение отвлёкся, поднося пальцы к собственному носу, а потом и вовсе лизнул — из исследовательского интереса. Самое забавное, что запах совершенно не соответствовал вкусу, который был точно таким же, как вкус синтетика-очистителя в ротовой полости RK900.</p><p>Вдохновлённый этим новым открытием, он улёгся Ричарду на спину и заставил показать лицо из подушки. Диод горел ровным красным. Гэвин огладил и его, а потом приник к губам Ричарда в поцелуе, сравнивая вкусовые ощущения. И не прерывая своего занятия, скользнул Ричарду за ухо, снова массируя, видимо, оказавшуюся сенсорно-чувствительной зону — теперь не глядя. Ричард механически застонал ему в горло, переходя на странное подобие урчания, которое отдавалось во всём теле Гэвина лёгкой щекоткой.</p><p>Он с разочарованием оторвался от довольно жёстких андроидских губ, но быстро нашёл новое место для приложения собственных усилий — вылизал Ричарду плечевые пластины и лопатки, так и не отнимая рук от его шеи. И с восхищением заметил, как голубое свечение начало расползаться от сенсорно-чувствительных зон во все стороны — захватывая сначала уши, потом загривок и плечи, и поползло вниз по андроидскому позвоночнику.</p><p>Запах, исходящий от Ричарда, стал насыщенным. А Гэвин вжался успевшим встать членом между ягодичных пластин. Ричард в ответ протяжно заскрежетал и, заведя руку за спину, огладил скользкой от любриканта ладонью сначала член Гэвина, а потом щедрым слоем размазал прозрачную жидкость без запаха по собственным ягодицам.</p><p>Гэвин благодарно зарычал, начиная мерно покачиваться в такт движениям собственных пальцев, круживших всё это время у Ричарда за ушами. Голубое свечение растеклось уже по всей спине, захлестнуло ягодицы и пошло вниз по андроидским бёдрам: Гэвин отследил его путь периферическим зрением, насколько позволяло положение.</p><p>А потом провёл по зонам за ушами согнутыми пальцами, надавливая ещё сильнее. Ещё раз, и ещё. Шейная пластина от его действия не подалась ни на миллиметр, оставаясь всё такой же твёрдой и гладкой, но Гэвин почувствовал, как от его действий по корпусу Ричарда прошла волна микроспазмов. Ещё одна, и ещё.</p><p>Движения его собственных бедёр стали быстрыми и хаотичными и, чувствуя близкий финал, он не иначе как на остатках силы воли подтянулся на руках, ложась грудью Ричарду на спину и вжимаясь жадным поцелуем в место за правым андроидским ухом.</p><p>В оргазм их выбросило с разницей в несколько секунд. Гэвин ощутил волну тепла, пошедшую от корпуса Ричарда, и даже сквозь сомкнутые веки увидел хаотичные всполохи голубого. А потом почувствовал, как Ричард завёл обе руки за спину, накрыл ладонями его ягодицы и начал их сжимать в таком же беспорядочном ритме, как мерцали стыки его пластин.</p><p>«По-о-хо-ти-лись», — мысль эта, внезапно посетившая Гэвина, ниткой жемчуга лопнула, рассыпаясь по слогам, вместе с накатившим в этот самый миг оргазмом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>